Sontails
by Riddic
Summary: Tails has a crush on Sonic, will he tell him? SonicXTails
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic and it's also being made on my new laptop, sill getting used to the keyboard anyway, hope you enjoy, reviews would be liked, if you see anything wrong just say and I will improve! =D**

**Chapter 1**

Sonic was laying on a patch of flowers, asleep as usual! The sun was just beginning to rise and it felt very pleasant on his closed eyelids. "Ah… That feels nice…" He said while waking up slightly. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by an orange kitsune standing above him. "Hey, Tails. You're up early."

"Yeh, got experiments to do you know!" Tails said grinning at the laying hedgehog almost falling asleep again. "Wake up!" he shouted making Sonic jump like he had just but his but in a pit of fire. "You are hopeless you know that?"

"Yeh." The azure hedgehog replied smugly his eyes now wide open. Tails as looking right in to them, the butyful emerald eyes. "Uhhh… Tails? Are you… ok?"

Tails jumped back and tried to hide newly blushing muzzle. "Uhhh Y-Yeh! I-I'm fine!" He said quickly changing the subject afterwards. "S-So, can you help me with my up-grades to the Tornado?"

"Sure!" Sonic said sounding as confident as ever while jumping up. "What are the up-grades?" He said while walking off and smiling.

'He has such a cute smile… No! Stop it! Don't think about that till I tell him…' tails explained to Sonic the up-grades and then dropped his head from the thought he had. You see, Tails has a secret, you have probably figured it out but he has a crush on Sonic. He was planning on telling him when he met him that morning but he couldn't pluck up the courage, that's the real reason he was up so early.

***

"OK, Sonic! Try the engine now!" Tails shouted from under the plane.

"Right! Starting… Now!" The engine of the Tornado roared and was working better than ever. "Good work Tails! Its working loads better now!" He said smiling to Tails.

'There's the smile again… DAMN! OK, I got to tell him now…" Tails thought frowning about the last remark. "Uhhh… Sonic? C-Can I talk to you?" he said worriedly.

"Yeh?" Sonic said jumping down.

"D-Do you like anyone?"

"Well, I like a load of people."

"I mean, like like."

"As in love? Well… I don't know…"

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Muhahahaha!!!! SUSPENCE! So that was the first chapter, any criticism is apreateadted, Grammar fail sorry =/,just say how to help thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I'm back so here is chapter 2, will Tails tell Sonic? FIND OUT NOW!

**Chapter 2**

"Well, It's just that--" Tails was interrupted by a loud groan from the tornado and then a lot of smoke pouring out the engine.

"Oh Great! What now?" Sonic said throwing his hands in the air.

"Look's like those Up-grades didn't go as planed aye Sonic?" Tails laughed forgetting about what he was going to tell Sonic.

* * *

Fixing the Up-grades took longer than expected, all day in fact. The sun was setting and the weekend was almost over. Both of the friends where exusted after working on the Tornado all day.

"Come on little bro, time to go home! We got to go to school in the morning!" Sonic said while picking Tails up in his arms, not noticing Tails was blushing he ran of towards the kitsune's home.

"Thanks Sonic…" Tails said tiredly. '_I can't believe that the love of my life is about to put me to bed… Man… I hope he doesn't notice anything…_' Tails thought while the two entered the house.

"OK, here you go, now get some sleep, up bright and early tomorrow!" Sonic said while pulling the covers over the little kitsune unaware he was asleep already, he fell asleep snuggled in to Sonic!

* * *

"Nughh.. Sonic?" Tails was only just awakening and realized what Sonic said the night before, "_**We got to go to school in the morning!**_" "School! AHHH!" He shouted as he jumped out of bed and got in to his school uniform. '_Damn I should of told him! OK I will tell him on the way to school. Then there will be no interruptions._' Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and a familiar voice,

"Tails? You awake?"

"Yeh Sonic! One minute!" Tails quickly grabbed his school bag and raced to the door. "I'm here! Come on! Lets go!"

The walk to school was a long one, they lived in the town so there was no school bus to pick them up.

"S-Sonic…" Tails said quite scared what Sonic would say if he told him.

"Yeh?"

"You know that question I asked yesterday, do you love anyone?"

"Yeh you haven't told me why you asked."

"Well… I…I… I'm gay, Sonic."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**HA! More suspense! What will Sonic think of Tails being gay? And will Tails tell Sonic that It's him he loves? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Well, I was asked a couple of times to continue this, been ages. Cant really be bothered continuing it but people seem to like it so, what the hell, why not... looked over chapter 2 briefly, it really needs work... hopefully this will go better... hopefully...

Sonic had stopped in his tracks. He looked lost in thought but at the same time he was shivering... Was he... Scared? "Your gay...?" Sonic said moving his head slowly looking towards the small orange fox standing in front of him.

Damn it I knew it was a bad idea to tell him! Tails thought to himself, he was clenching his fist, angry at himself for revealing what he had just said. "I-If you hate me, I'll just go now!" He shouted. He was scared, very scared. What would Sonic do? Would he care, or would he just forget about it and they would continue being best friends?

"I never knew..." Sonic said, still lost in thought. The azure hedgehog looked down to the ground confused with what was going on. Then, something clicked inside his brain. He shot his head up looking at his kitsune friend. "Then yesterday, what you asked me!"

"Yes..." Tails interrupted. This is where it happens, where he decides... "I... I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." It seemed as though the world slowed, almost to a standstill. Sonic had stuttered and stumbled back, looking at Tails with a look of shock in his eyes, and then, his brain went click once more. He ran. Within seconds, Sonic had broken the sound barrier and was just a speck on the horizon.

"He... He ran... Away..." Tails said slowly. He collapsed to his knees and started to cry, wishing he had never told Sonic how he felt. His heart ached, his knees wobbled. His tears dropped.

That day was hard. Worse than the first day of school, Worse than the first day. That's a hard one to top. Tails joked to himself, trying to cheer himself up. The worst thing was, the two boys were in the same class as each other* albeit not beside each other. That day felt like it went on forever, with both Sonic and Tails getting in trouble in almost every lesson, Sonic was so distant, with lifeless eyes, only brought back to Mobius when he was talked to, and Tails for just not responding. Period. He was too upset.

Lunch eventually came and everyone gathered round desks pushed together to have their lunch, most of the girls moved their desks beside Sonic's. Normally this would bother him and he would just move, but today, being so distant, he never noticed anyone, he just sat staring out the window. Amy got worried, fast and thinking that Tails was Sonic's best friend, she pulled a seat beside Tails and asked, "Tails?"

Tails perked his head slightly, noticing Amy "What...?" he said slowly, you could tell by his voice that he was upset.

"What's happened to Sonic?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact Tails was upset too.

"Dunno..." He replied, putting his head back down on his desk.

Amy stood up and grunted, "Humph. Well your no help are you?" She said angrily as she walked back over to the swarm of girls crowded around Sonic.

The next few days were the same, Sonic became his usual self slowly, minus the fact he was ignoring Tails entirely. Tails however, stayed sulky, he done his work and continued getting straight A's but he just, wasn't the same. No one seemed to notice, only one person did.

It was the next day at lunch that the mystery man approached Tails in the courtyard.

"Tails?" He asked, touching his solder.

"Y-You!"

Who is this "Mystery Man"? Could it be Sonic coming to confront Tails?

Or is it someone else?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball - I mean... Sontails!

Yeah... .

A/N: HA! I'm sorry, I couldn't help stopping it here! XP

Anyway, chapter 3. Finally. Hope you liked it. if you did, leave a review and I might get back into this thing. Oh, one last thing, from here on out (and parts of this chapter) I am basing it off my own life, with the whole Sonic thing to it.

*For the schools I'm going for a modern Japanese type school, home-rooms, single desks etc.


End file.
